The Improbable Encounter
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: Imagine this setting: A ten year-old girl is on the run from bullies. Just as she is about to lose hope, she sees a blue Police Box. When she runs into it to hide, she finds out that not everything is what it seems. The Mad Man that owns it proves this to her. His name? The Doctor. Her name...? The only way to find out is to read on :D
1. Prologue

**Okay, nothing to say really, other than: Enjoy and, hopefully, review. This was inspired by this picture on DeviantART: 89ravenclaw. deviantart art/ Sketch-of-the-Day -10-10-04-181589496 I just couldn't get this out of my head, so I wrote it down to get it out of my system, and thought it worthy enough of Fanfiction! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... Yet. Just joking, but I hope I might be able to write for it one day because, with Whovians like us, Doctor Who ain't going noooowheeere! :D**

**Summary- Imagine this setting: A ten year-old girl is on the run from bullies. Just as she is about to lose hope, she sees a blue Police Box. When she runs into it to hide, she finds out that not everything is what it seems. The Mad Man that owns it proves this to her.**

**The man is kind and attentive of her... Until he learns her name. After that, he seems to want to push himself away and get away from her as soon and quickly as he possibly can. But, alas, when the two get trapped on the TARDIS and flung into Space and Time, yeah... Avoiding her isn't exactly the _easiest _thing to do... Oh yes! Almost forgetting: His name? The Doctor. Her name...? The only way to find out is to read on :D**

**(Not the greatest summary, but it's not ABSOLUTELY crap! 8D)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Improbable Encounter...**

**Chapter 1- Imagine This and Meetings...**

Imagine this setting. A clear blue sky; not a single cloud in the sky, which happens to be a rare sight in the country that is England, but we are in a specific part of the country, London, in the year of 1996.

Now, the setting we are beginning to see includes a primary school-Jericho Street Junior School, to be exact. And it happens to coincide with the clock striking three o'clock in the afternoon and the school bell ringing, parents already waiting outside the gate, children running out towards them.

All, except six children, all are around ten years old.

_Five _of them are having fun-a blast, even-chasing one young, chocolate brown-haired girl, laughing at her, sneering at her misfortunes. Bullying and traumatising, that is what they are doing. That is what they _are_.

The brown-haired girl, luckily, is known to be naturally a fairly good runner, and makes good distance. But that's not what you want to know, right? You want to know her name, I'm guessing. Well, I'll tell you.

Rose Marion Tyler.

She runs as fast as she can, regretting telling anyone that her mum couldn't pick her up today and that she would have to walk home and that Mickey wasn't there today because he was ill, whereas the bullies (made up of three girls and two boys) thank her out loud for giving them that information-that chance to strike and with no-one to protect her, like Mickey usually would. Tears sting her eyes and she holds back a sob at the insults they shout, like, '_Why are you running home? If __**I **__was you, I would never go to the piece to crap!_' any worse but the one that makes the tears fall and her breath grow ragged from being held to stop the sobs escaping her mouth and her slowdown is this, '_It's a good job your dad's __**dead**__, he would only be __**ashamed **__of you! You can't even stand up for yourself!_' she wants to give it back to them-she knows what their lives are like outside of school, she knows she could without effort. But that is below her and she knows she couldn't take on all _five_ of them, so running was her only option.

But they were now gaining on her. She looks around, but there are no shops to hide in, they have 'cornered' (so to speak) her on a secluded street, empty because of parents going to collect their children, and she is coming to a corner that she knows only leads to a back alley, so going that way is not going to happen. She racks her brain for a plan then… _That's it!_ She thinks and mentally praises herself for thinking of the plan. She slows down, ever-so slightly and continues towards the corner and…_ just_ as she reaches it, she quickly turns to the left and sprints to the other side of the street.

But it isn't enough, only enough to throw them off for a few seconds. But it enough to help her gain back some distance, not much but enough to give her some leeway. _When…When did they get so fast?_ Young Rose thinks as she looks back for one second and sees them catching up to her once again but soon realizes it's because _she _is getting _slower. _She is losing speed and momentum, whilst those bullies are gaining it. She is also being to get lightheaded. She needs somewhere safe to hide. She concentrates for even the _slightest_ place that could offer hiding and her safety.

And that is when she sees _it_.

They learnt about them in History in school today, so she knew what it was.

A 1960's-style Police Box placed in a back alley, a little bit further up the street than where she was, on the opposite side of the road she was on, with the door was opened slightly, so she wouldn't be wasting her time trying to get it to open and giving the bullies a chance to strike her from behind. It was perfect-she looked around again-and it was her only hope.

She swerved to the right just as she came into line with the back alley and bolted for the Police Box, the Fearsome Five still hot on her trail, but they weren't close enough, thankfully. She summoned the last of her energy to create that last bit of speed and distance she needed to reach the door of the Police Box, run inside, and slam the door. Closing her eyes, she slid down the door and curling into a ball and catching her breath slowly, wiping the sweat off of her face. She tried to listen for the Fearsome Five, but all she heard was them running past and shouting, "Where has she gone?" and "Where _could_ she have gone? There is nowhere to hide!" How hadn't they seen it? It was pretty easy to spot-scratch that, it was _immensely _easy to spot. She opened her eyes ever-so slightly, just to get used to the surroundings and the darkness the Police Box was sure to have, then she realized that there was a light around her. _But Miss Kerr said that these didn't have lights…_

Then she opened her eyes fully and was greeted by the sight of a man no more than… twenty-six, maybe? He wore a plain brown tweed jacket with elbow patch, a pale blue shirt, and Bumblebee-print bowtie and black trousers. She looked more closely at his face and saw he had warm chocolate-brown eyes. She also decided he needed a haircut.

But then she saw how far away he was… And what he was standing at. She looked all around her and her eyes must have been giving a saucepan a run for its money with how wide they were and a small scream escaped her lips. She looked to her direct left and right and saw to metal banisters, she grabs hold of both of them to help her rise up and keep her stable so she can run away, but it isn't enough, her legs are too weak and buckle. The man, who must have been walking towards her, reaches her just in time and catches her just before she falls. He picks her up and sits her down a stair without a word.

He goes through a door and doesn't come back for three minutes, when he does; he has a tray filled with biscuits and two mugs.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" he offers, smiling fondly at her and takes one mug and cradles it in his hand, Rose picks the other mug up and cradles it as well, smiling back. "Now!" he exclaims, making her jump and squeak slightly. "You must have been concentrating _very _hard on somewhere to go to find this, y'know?"

"Really?" Rose questioned the man "But it's easy to spot…" she trailed off, remembering what happened to the Fearsome Five, "Yet those five bullies ran straight passed it! How come?" Rose enquired.

"Ah, yes! Well then, aren't you a bright girl? " The man now smiled fondly around him, "Now _that _is because, you see, there is this thing called the Chameleon Circuit in the TARDIS and what that does is it component of a TARDIS which changed its outer plasmic shell to assume a shape which blended in with its surroundings." He looked at the blank look on Rose's face and laughed as he shook his head. "Sorry, got a bit carried away there. What _that _means is that it will blend in with its surroundings _so well_, that no-one can see it-or find it, a better way to put it-unless they are concentrating as hard as they possibly can or they have been in it before. You are the first one" Rose let this settle in her, whilst the man raises the mug to his lips and sips it…

Only to spit it back out, making Rose both wrinkle her nose and giggle at the same time, as he exclaims "_Ouch-ouchie-ouch-ouch! _That hurt! Thanks a lot TARDIS!" he glares at the console as Rose nibbles politely on a Jammie Dodger. She knows it is stupid to trust a man so quickly, he mum has warned about Bad Men… But she somehow knows that this man isn't one. She raises her eyebrow quizzically at him as he continues to glare like five year-old that can't get their way.

"Excuse me, Mr…" she realizes that she doesn't know his name, but carries on. " Mr… Bowtie Man? By any chance is this _TARDIS…Alive_? Or are you just bonkers?" he looks at her, with a happy-no, _ecstatic_- grin on his face, he grabs a Jammie Dodger and dunks it in his hot chocolate and swallows it in five bites, making Rose wrinkle her nose again.

"Why, yes, little…Err…Girl!" his grin widens. "She is! This is the TARDIS, and that stand for Time and Relative Dimension in Space!" His grin widens _even more_, however impossible it seems, "y'see? This is why kids are simply _brilliant_! They see things adults couldn't even _dream_ of in a million years!" Rose blew on her hot chocolate and takes a cautious sip of it as what the man, whom she is slowly deciding _is _bonkers, said settles in.

"So…So, it's a time machine?" she asks.

"Correctamundo! It is also my spaceship! Wouldn't you say that is just…_Cool…_ my dear… What's your name?"

"What's yours?" Rose challenged, she wasn't giving her name away _that_ easily, although something in her told her nothing bad would come of it if she did. What was this part of her telling her that she could trust this man so well? Had he drugged her hot chocolate? Then again, her mum's tasted more as if it had been drugged than this. It was _heavenly_.

The man laughed, "You remind me of someone I used to know! Right down to the brown eye, if I am honest. Except she had blonde hair. Her name was…" he trailed off, his eyes beginning to cloud over with certain sadness, but it was erased as he began talking again. "Bu-but never mind that! My name is the Doctor!" he beamed at her as she felt her face adopt a look that said '_Are you serious? Is this some kind of joke?_' the man-Doctor-just laughed. "Yes, that is the name I go by, at least" that same something inside of Rose told her he was telling the truth, so she just nodded, "Now, to have a fair trade, what is yours?"

Rose smiles at him as the words leave her mouth. "My-my name is Rose, Mr Doctor!" she beams, and a look of dread slowly comes across the Doctor's face, but goes unnoticed by Rose. "Rose Marion Tyler!"

And for the second time that night, the smile is wiped right of the Doctor's face, and he goes dangerously pale.

And his mug of hot chocolate ends up smashing against the TARDIS's glass flooring.

* * *

**... Question: does that count as a cliffhanger? I can't decide :-/**

**Favourite and review! :D**

**~Ciára :D**


	2. Five or Six Minutes, Tops! Yeah, right!

**A/N: Hiya!**** I am back! Is that excited applause I hear? :) ...No? Just my imagination? -_- Thanks.**

**In all seriousness, now, THANKS! :D Eleven review on the _first chapter_? That has never happened to me before, so it means a lot to me! Now to reply!**

**LilienRose- Thank you for being my first reviewer and liking my story so much! It means so much to me, as sappy as it sounds! :D**

** - Thank you for liking it, and I sorted out the mistake, I explained why in a PM. :P**

**jtynn-**** Trust me, I WILL finish! Even I want to know how this ends! XD**

**xXAwesomeSauceXx- Damn FF for not letting you login! But thanks for being the first person to tell me I left the first chapter on a cliffhanger, it helped xD**

**Heart of Diamond- I know right? I kinda stole it off my 10 year-old brother. When he first started watching Doctor Who it was with the 11th Doctor and he just said to me, 'What's with Mr Bowtie Man over there?' I just burst out laughing! And so I just HAD to use it for 10 year-old Rose XDD**

**ValaEnVash- I agree, which is why I am writing this story! :)**

**iPodge- I haven't read a story like this either. I guess it is a result from reading fanfictions with Eleven help young Rose with her homework and the picture I saw. I like the fact this is pretty original, don't get me wrong, but I don't get why there aren't more stories like this, there should, really! :D**

**m0ckingbird77- Yes, this IS cool! And, if it makes you cry, I would prefer it be from laughter, but who knows how this story will go! :{D Mustachio Man!**

**Natalie Zejmen- That is probably one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten! Honestly! I started writing the next chapter as soon as I read this review because it made me so happy! :D**

**SophyWald- You have been gifted with the privilege of knowing what happens! Don't not abuse the gift!**

**OTHCharmfan- Thank you! So did I... Even though I wrote it... If that makes any sense? xD Thanks for liking the story!**

**That's that done with! Now to enjoy the story! :D **

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_The man laughed, "You remind me of someone I used to know! Right down to the brown eye, if I am honest. Except she had blonde hair. Her name was…" he trailed off, his eyes beginning to cloud over with certain sadness, but it was erased as he began talking again. "Bu-but never mind that! My name is the Doctor!" he beamed at her as she felt her face adopt a look that said_ 'Are you serious? Is this some kind of joke?' _the man-Doctor-just laughed. "Yes, that is the name I go by, at least" that same something inside of Rose told her he was telling the truth, so she just nodded, "Now, to have a fair trade, what is yours?"_

_Rose smiles at him as the words leave her mouth. "My-my name is Rose, Mr Doctor!" she beams, and a look of dread slowly comes across the Doctor's face, but goes unnoticed by Rose. "Rose Marion Tyler!"_

_And for the second time that night, the smile is wiped right of the Doctor's face, and he goes dangerously pale._

_And his mug of hot chocolate ends up smashing against the TARDIS's glass flooring._

* * *

_**Now, on with the chapter…**_

The Doctor jumps at the sound that resonated through the TARDIS's console room from the-smashed-mug. Hot chocolate drips in through the crack in the glass, in which had been created as a result of the impact the mug had as it landed on the floor, and created steam and hissing. It makes Rose jump up as well as a result of this.

"Mr-Mr Doctor is something wrong?" she asks, her voice filling with worry for the man, who has now stumbled towards the main console, which he was now hunched over. He doesn't show any signs of anything that could make someone worry for him straight away. _But_, Rose concentrated on the man long enough for her to begin spotting the smaller details that others might have missed-for instance, the way the Doctor gripped the console sides so tightly his knuckles were slowly turning paper-white. The way he was breathing shallowly and quickly, as if trying to calm down or control himself, and how he seemed in total distress and dread.

And all because of her name? It made no sense.

She walks cautiously over towards him, "Mr Doctor? What's wrong about my name?" Rose begins to feel self-conscious. "Why are you so mad about it?" her voice sounds small and weak, and she hates hearing her voice like that, it's like nails on a chalkboard to her.

The Doctor sighs and shakes his head, "I… I am not mad at you… Ro-Rose" the way he says her name makes her expect him to flinch or something. But he doesn't. Instead, a smile tugs at his lips, once again and slowing becomes the foundation of a broad smile. Rose lets out a sigh of relief. The Doctor slowly regains his composure, but Rose notices the sadness in his eyes.

"Although it does make a lot of sense now" he continues, Rose raises her left eyebrow in question. "I was meant to be visiting an old friend in America, Captain Jack, his name is. But the TARDIS brought me to England, took over the controls and locked the doors on me-" Rose can't help but interrupt here.

"But, when I found the TARDIS, the door open-only slightly, but enough to know it wasn't locked and I would be safe here…" the two contemplate this for a few minutes, "Unless…" she waits for the Doctors head to look in her direction, so she knows she has his attention. "It's connected… Maybe? I mean, you were on your way to somewhere in _America_, for God's sake!" Rose smiles, she's on a roll now. "And _yet_, you end up perfectly positioned in a place where I am being chased by the Fearsome Five and see it as my _only_ hope for safety!"

"The connection _is _there, I suppose…" the Doctor mumbles, leaving out any explanation of how he had just been thinking about Rose-_his Rose_-not long before he landed here, then realises something. "Fantastic deduction there, Miss Tyler! Superb!" A blush of embarrassment begins to rise on her cheeks as she mumbles a small 'thank you' when he is reminded of something that brings fear to him and chills to the bone.

Jacqueline 'Jackie' Tyler. He was going to have to face her, once again.

"Blimey! How long have you been here?" Rose shrugs, then her eyes widen and a squeak escapes her mouth.

"Oh no! My mum will kill me if I am late!" she takes deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. It doesn't work.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home. Spaceship-slash-time machine, remember?" Rose nods. "I'll just focus on the spaceship part of the TARDIS right now, alright" Rose nods again, but more enthusiastically this time and with a big grin, the fact she is about to travel in a _spaceship_ settling in her.

The Doctor sets the coordinates for the Powel Estate, but stops just as he is about to begin the journey. He isn't _meant_ to know any of this about her, she might be scared if he just showed her how much he knew about her, and he would come across as a stalker. Not good. So he looked at Rose and asked her where she lived.

"The Powel Estate!" she was getting giddy now, bouncing up and down on her tip-toes and giggling excitedly.

"Okay, done! Are you ready, Rose Tyler? Are you ready to travel in a spaceship?" Rose nods excitedly and her face lights up and practically beams giddiness and happiness, making the Doctor laugh in a way he hasn't for a long while. "Well, let's go then!" he begins the journey and the TARDIS spins around, making Rose cling on to the console, laughing.

When it stops, Rose still doesn't let go of the console, she is too dizzy. Too dizzy, even, to be fully excited about the fact she just travelled in a spaceship! "Here, I'll help you" the Doctor says and gently grabs her shoulders and guides her out of the TARDIS and uses Rose's instructions (although he doesn't need them) to get to her door of her apartment, all while chuckling at the state Rose is in. Her state seems to vanish not soon after she knocks on her door, obviously not having a key, but the fear of getting a slap of Jackie Tyler is creeping up on the Doctor, who secretly prides himself in this incarnation from stay Jackie-Slap-Free.

When she opens the door, however, she hugs Rose and thanks him. But soon goes into full-on mother-mode and questions the Doctor and Rose, who both give him an abridged version of the story: Rose was being chased by bullies when John Smith, a man who had just taken his six year-old son out of the school near-by because of the bullies there giving his son the same treatment, saved her and sent them away, threatening to tell the Head teacher on them, which made them run away. This was lucky, because Rose had been lead near a back alley quite some distance from the Powel Estate. John Smith then offered her his company to stop the bullies coming back, and she accepted.

Jackie seemed to believe this story, and sent Rose to wash her face before they had tea, which was almost done, seeing as it was nearing five o' clock. When Rose was out of ear shot, Jackie asked for ID to prove he was who he said. He showed her the Psychic Paper and saw a small smile play at her lips, "Okay then" she said, obviously relaxed that he wasn't lying. "Would you like some a brew?" the Doctor accepted.

When Rose came back, just as the Doctor was finishing the best brew Jackie Tyler had ever made for him, she was in a Hello Kitty pyjama shirt (obviously ready to go to bed after tea, and who could blame her?) and ripped jeans with blotches of paint stained into the fabric and glitter attached to the fabric and would come off. He remember that Rose used to refer to them as her 'Comfy Jeans' growing up and always had a pair of jeans like that. Her hair is in a messy ponytail and her face looks so sweet and innocent, it's unreal. She yawns lightly and sits down on the couch to watch Loony Tunes before her tea is ready.

"I should get going, I have to get back now" the Doctor announces shortly after finishing the last sip of his brew, of which he was trying to get to last for longer than it should have to in order for him to stay with the mother and daughter for as long as possible.

Rose looks at him and is about to say something when Jackie says, "Oh, well, it is getting late. Thank you for keeping my Rose safe, it means so much to me, y'know that?" the Doctor nods as Jackie turns her attention to Rose, "Now you, missy, go wash your hands, the food is going to be ready in five minutes!" Rose smiles and nods at her mum.

"Goodbye… Mr Bowtie Man!" Rose says and giggles as she hugs him, the Doctor hugs back lightly.

"See you, Rose Tyler!" he says back, imitating her happy voice, making even Jackie laugh slightly.

He waves to the both of them as he closes the door, and then walks back to the TARDIS, not sure whether to feel happy about saving and seeing Rose again or sad that he can't do this again, ever.

He sighs as he reaches the door, his eyes finding their own way to the window of the Tyler apartment before entering the TARDIS, walking over to the console and setting the coordinates.

* * *

Rose comes back from washing her hands eager to get to her cartoons, when she remembers something.

"Mum!" she was very close to shouting as she ran to put her Adidas trainers on and scruffily putting her Bench jacket on at the same time. "I forgot to say thank you to…" she was close to saying 'the Doctor' but stopped herself. "John! Can I go, quickly?" she waited at the door for permission.

"Fine, he did a very good deed, which deserves a thank you; just don't be too long, okay?" Jackie said, walking from the kitchen to Rose as she said it. She kisses her forehead and opens the door for Rose. "Five or six minutes, tops!" she ends up having to shout as Rose begins to run to the TARDIS. She hears the door of her apartment close and went into a sprint towards the TARDIS, noticing the light on the roof of it beginning to glow and a metallic _whooshing _sound come from it. It got brighter, louder, and quicker.

Just as Rose runs in, panting, yet smiling.

The Doctors eyes widen with worry, "No!" he shouts. Rose can't help but be confused. She begins to walk backwards to the door and turns around and opens it.

And when she does, she sees the solar system. She sees _space_. She is _in space_! And she gives the most logical reaction she can think of: she screams. Oh, boy, does she scream!

That's when the TARDIS begins to fling it-her-self around space like a bouncy ball, causing the Doctor to run after Rose, who jerked back from the force of the TARDIS, effectively shutting the door, whilst slamming her head on it in the process, and was stumbling backwards with some speed.

As he neared Rose, she got spun around, so was facing the Doctor, and only gets to scream, "What is going on!" with what is left of her conscious before the TARDIS tips, making her slam into him that he falls down, making sure that Rose is protected, but is sure she is knocked out, but ends up slamming his head against the glass flooring at great force.

And then it all goes black.

* * *

**Okay, please don't kill me. I think that was anothe cliffy, I promise to try and stop that! D8 **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Read! Review! Favourite! 8D**

**~Ciára xox :)**


	3. Don't worry meet Nurse TARDIS

**I am back, sorry for the wait, but thanks to those that have reviewed and favourited! You don't know how much it means to me! :D**

**Now on to the reviews!:**

**SophyWald-The first review for my second chapter! :{D Thank you! Your review was awesome, I hope you like this chapter as well :D I have decided to half-ly dedicate it to you, to you make you that extra bit of happy! :3 Please continue to review, haha, they always make me happy!**

**Geektchick21-Thank you, I hope you like this one too!**

**Luize White- I shall, don't worry!**

**Heart of Diamond- Awww, thanks, your reviews are the reason I now half-ly dedicate this chapter to you, too! **

**LillianRose- Ahh, *taps nose* now, why would I give away my secrets? It's always best to have people anticipate and try to figure out what will happen next. If you want, give me an idea of what you think will happen, it's interesting to see what my readers think! ACTUALLY! IDEA! All my readers paitient enough to read this, please do that, tell me what you think will happen, I really want to see where your imaginations lead you! :D**

**Bad Wolf Jen- WHAT? Now, what kind of Doctor Who plot could be summed up in _three measly_ chapters? Tell me! I don't think there is one! Also, I could never finish any story in three chapters, I like deatil too much. haha :)**

**Belle- I'm considering doing a sequel, if I am honest, but fon now I will focus on this and my other story in process. Thanks for liking the last chapter-I hope you like this one as well!**

**DPraven- I SHALL! *saluts* yes sir, yes! xD**

**Guest- Aww, thanks, so much!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. I DO own the race of aliens introduced in this chapter though.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_That's when the TARDIS begins to fling it-her-self around space like a bouncy ball, causing the Doctor to run after Rose, who jerked back from the force of the TARDIS, effectively shutting the door, whilst slamming her head on it in the process, and was stumbling backwards with some speed._

_As he neared Rose, she got spun around, so was facing the Doctor, and only gets to scream, "What is going on!" before the TARDIS tips, making her slam into him that he falls down, making sure that Rose is protected, but is sure she is knocked out, but ends up slamming his head against the glass flooring at such a great force._

_And then it all goes black._

* * *

_**Now on with the chapter…**_

"Doctor" a girl's voice echoes in the Doctors distorted ears. "Doctor?" his hearing begins to clear now, he groans and stirs a bit, and he hears a sigh come from the girl. "Doctor-doodle-doo! Wake up!" the Doctor concentrates on opening his eyes slowly. When he opens them fully, he winces at the blinding light directed at him. "Oops… I must have knocked the lamp your way whilst coming here… Sorry, Doctor" He tries to sit up, but it proves to be a near-to impossible task and falls right back on the bed.

"Where am I?" he says gruffly, from only just waking up.

"I think it's called the Medical Bay. Handy to have, really, if the TARDIS does this a lot" the voice answers. Hang on… Who was the voice?

He turns his head and sees _her_. Ten year-old Rose Tyler, with a bandage wrapped around the top of her head, smiling politely. So he _didn't _dream that… Was that good or bad? He couldn't tell.

"What happened?" he asks, but Rose has walked away whilst he was trapped in his thoughts. When she comes back, she has a nice, cool, refreshing glass of water with a straw for him. He thanks her and takes a sip. He repeats his earlier question, "what happened?"

"Urm… I'm not _entirely _sure, really. But what I can remember is this: The TARDIS got tipped around… space" she fidgets a bit when she says that, obviously not too keen on the whole idea yet. "I banged my head against the door, stumbled back, got thrown into you and knocked us flying on to the floor and I was knocked out cold by that, and I think you may have smashed your head against the floor, from the looks of your injuries" she lets this settle in before continuing, "When I woke up, there were bandages and other medical… _thingamabobs_. At school we learnt First Aid so I bandaged my head up best I could" only now does the Doctor notice how the bandage wrapped around his head was quite messy, but seems to do the job.

"I'll help you up" Rose offers, lifting his left arm up and steadying it on her shoulder. The Doctor tries to channel all his strength into his legs, as to make sure he doesn't collapse, it actually works. "Do you need to go anywhere specific, Doctor?" the Doctor considers this for a moment.

"Yes, that chair over there, in the left corner" The Doctor says, his voice slightly croaky from lack of use.

"The one over there?-You mean the one that looks like the _Star Trek Enterprise _captains' chair?" Rose questions. The Doctor groans.

"Yo-you watch that show? I thought you had better taste than that, Rose Tyler" the Doctor scolds, making Rose mumble a 'sorry' in reply and makes her roll her eyes defiantly. "But… yes, that one"

"Okay then, Mr Spock" Rose laughs, exploiting the Doctors lack of strength, but he manages a simply _fantastic _Death Glare, if he said so himself.

(Let's face it, no one was going to)

When she sat him down, the Doctor instructed her which syringes to use and where to place them.

"Doctor, how come you need-like-over six injections?" Rose questions absentmindedly, placing the placing syringe in the Doctors bicep.

"Well, all you did was bang your head and get knocked out" Rose glares at him in a way that said '_Say that again; I __**dare**__ you-but you'll regret it'_ and shuts the Doctor right up on that subject, "As I was saying… You did that, I got a concussion; I may heal faster than humans but it is still a slow process, this speeds it up considerably and gets me back to tip-top condition within the half-hour". The Doctor grins at Rose as she nods her head in understanding.

"So, are you okay now?" Rose asks.

"Give me a few more minutes, Rose. Hmm… are you hungry, you didn't have tea and who knows how long we have been out cold?" The Doctor asks, a smile on his lips as Rose tries to shake her head, but her stomach growls in disagreement. Her cheeks go the same colour as her namesake, making the Doctor laugh heartily and, not long after, Rose joins in.

_Six minutes later…_

The Doctor and Rose were on their way to the kitchen, which happened to be a _very long_ way away from the Medical bay, with growling stomachs. Rose had to stop herself from sneaking into every room the past-the Doctor told her they would probably all be locked, but she couldn't but wonder…

"And, here we are!" the Doctor announces proudly, opening the door to the kitchen that belonged in a gourmet restaurant. Rose's mouth dropped open.

"Now then, What would you like to eat?" he doesn't bother for an answer; he just gathers ingredients and starts to work, with a massive smile on his face and a child-like glint of happiness in his eyes.

Around twenty minutes later, Rose was presented with a full-English breakfast, which Rose giggles at because the Doctor arranges the contents on the plate to form a smiling girl's face.

She wastes no time in stuffing her face, savouring the bites as if they might be her last. _'Just__** how**__ long where__me and the Doctor out cold?' _Rose couldn't even think of estimate. She finished her breakfast off with a few minutes, swiping her finger across the plate to completely finish it, smiling and sighing in satisfaction.

"I am going to assume you enjoyed that, then?" Rose nods feverishly, making the Doctor chuckle, "I thought it was fitting, you have been taken from home-in England-so and English breakfast seemed the best choice" the Doctor seems to mentally review what he said_, _Rose guesses from the thoughtful look his face adopts. "I-I mean, unless it makes you homesick. Gods I'm stupid! I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean-"

"Doctor!" Rose interrupts. "It's fine, honestly, no need to get so flustered, jeez!" Rose chuckles at the look of obvious relief that spreads across his face. "It's nice that you worried, though" she smiles warmly at him.

Then the Doctor clicks his fingers, as if remembering something. "Wait! The TARDIS has stopped!"

"Meaning…?" Rose asks, lost on the subject.

"That we have landed somewhere-hopefully adventure-filled and… _cool_." The Doctor grins. "Now, I thought I should take you straight home, but the TARDIS will need a bit more time to recharge to her full capacity" the Doctor looks as if he is begging his mind to give him another reason for her to stay-but Rose doesn't notice. "And it would just be unfair if you only came on the TARDIS and didn't get to experience anything!"

Rose considers this for a minute. "Okay then, you have yourself a deal, Doctor! Urm… Can I get changed first, though? My clothes are all scruffy." Rose says with distaste.

After that is said, and the Doctor agrees, he takes her and then leaves her to it, telling her that the TARDIS will lead her to the main Console Room, where he would be waiting.

After approximately forty minutes, Rose finds her way back to the way Console Room, dressed in skinny-but flexible-jeans, Nike trainers, a Scooby-Doo tee-shirt and her jacket. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a pink glitter headband and small hoop ear rings.

"Forty minutes for _that_?" the Doctor says, with an exasperated tone, she thinks she hears him say '_Some things will never change_' but she decides she must have misheard. In the end he picks her up by the waist in one arm and carries her to the door, Rose squeals all the time.

He puts his hand on the handle, and Rose puts hers over his and grins at him.

"Ready Rose?" the Doctor asks, but he already knows the answer.

"Of course; _you_ ready, Doctor?" she now smirks at him. The Doctor nods.

"Then let's go!" the two say in accidental unison, then open the door and run out of the TARDIS…

And right onto the side lines of a full blown-out alien war.

Somebody grabs their wrists. "Quick! We don't have much time! We need to go!" they turn to see an alien child-a girl-with tiger cub-like features (which Rose has to fight not to say 'Aww' at) around eleven or twelve. "If they see you, they'll kill you within seconds! Oh no, they've caught sight of you spaceship, Mr! We must go now!"

She was right, about two dozen soldiers from both sides were now on their way towards the TARDIS, the Doctor thought about running, going into the TARDIS with Rose and keeping her safe.

"Doctor, I know what you're thinking… But can't we help them?" the Doctor thinks, he could help… he looks at the young alien girl, only one or two years older than Rose looking at them pleadingly, he could help her…

And he will. He grabs both girls and runs at top speed, saying sorry and a temporary goodbye to the TARDIS.

When he looks back, he sees the TARDIS gone, TARDIS-napped from her original location…

But which side took her?


	4. On the Run from the Hometeam

_**A/N: I am not going to waste your time, dear readers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I have no excuses! Thank**_**Vote4EmmaFuturePrez_ for getting an update out of your dear procrastinator! ;) Thanks Emma!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_ nor do I make any profit from this... ... But if anyone has an offer... Just saying... :)_**

**_Read, enjoy, fave and review, thanks!_**

**_(Also, thanks for the reviews, I love them more than blue cookies!)_**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_Then let's go!" the two say in accidental unison, then open the door and run out of the TARDIS…_

_And right onto the side lines of a full blown-out alien war._

_Somebody grabs their wrists. "Quick! We don't have much time! We need to go!" They turn to see an alien child-a girl-with tiger cub-like features (which Rose has to fight not to say 'Aww' at) around eleven or twelve. "If they see you, they'll kill you within seconds! Oh no, they've caught sight of you spaceship, Mr! We must go now!"_

_She was right, about two dozen soldiers from both sides were now on their way towards the TARDIS, the Doctor thought about running, going into the TARDIS with Rose and keeping her safe._

"_Doctor, I know what you're thinking… But can't we help them?" the Doctor thinks, he could help… he looks at the young alien girl, only one or two years older than Rose looking at them pleadingly, he could help her…_

_And he will. He grabs both girls and runs at top speed, saying sorry and a temporary goodbye to the TARDIS._

_When he looks back, he sees the TARDIS gone, TARDIS-napped from her original location…_

_But which side took her?_

* * *

_**Now on with the chapter…**_

* * *

They were running, still. Well, two of them were, Rose had gotten a bad stitch about ten minutes into the run from not being used to it and was now getting a piggy-back ride from the Doctor, and had been for the past six minutes.

"Thank every god in existence that you're light, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor shouted to her.

"I told you I was okay to run four minutes ago!" She retorted. "But you didn't listen and I was comfy so… I didn't try again." Rose explained, some-what meekly towards the end.

"So, you're okay to run? Good." Loosened his arms and wiggled a bit, making Rose shake off of him and land on the forest floor which was, thankfully, covered in pine needles thus it absorbed the small _thud_ Rose created as she landed

"We must hurry! They could be after us!" The young cat-girl warned them, power walking in front of them, not slowing down for them in the least.

Rose ran after her and tapped the young girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but what is your name?" She asked, genuinely curious and trying to get to know the person who had pretty much saved them from abduction.

The girl hummed absentmindedly "Hm? Oh my name is Hame Makah and I am fourteen years old-not too far from my fifteenth, either." The girl answered, her whiskers twitching happily, well Rose could only think it was happy motion, she didn't know much about cats. "What is yours?" She questioned, her eyes locked on to the distance, following some invisible trail.

"Rose and this is the Doctor. I am ten and the Doctor is…A _number_." Rose gladly gave her the information and turned her attention to the Doctor and noticed his troubled expression. She gave him a '_What's wrong?'_ look and he just gulped subtly and gave her a '_Let me take over' _look and Rose shrugged, obliging to the request.

"Urm, well, my name's not the Doctor, I am just a normal doctor but…The best." The doctor said cockily, but with a wary undertone. _She could be…_Her_, could she? I hope not._

Hame giggled as the trio made an abrupt turn round a tree and then following Hame through a gateway of weeds and branches which was filled with turns and twist that left Rose and the Doctor completely lost and baffled but Hame appeared to see the correct route clearer than ever, following the trail with ease as if she had done this countless times, which she probably had.

Finally, after who-knows how long, they came to the universes smallest clearing-it was more of thin path, really, but it was better than being hit in the face with rebounding branches, if they were honest.

Hame finally slowed down and stopped being their pace maker, which Rose was incredibly thankful for. "We're almost there, don't worry!" She informed them and they went into silence one again for the next few minutes so they could catch their breath. "Sorry about making you go that fast so abruptly, but I could risk either being captured nor could I allow _them_ to get hot on our tail and find my home, I hope understand." She apologised, smiling lightly at them.

The Doctor held his hands up. "Don't apologise!" He insisted. "If anything you should be saying _you're welcome_ after Rose and I thanked you." He told her, grinning.

"Thank you, by the way." Rose interjected, smiling and wavy politely at Hame.

"Y-you're wel-welcome." Hame returned the polite wavy and smiled back; the tips of her scarily sharp fangs becoming visible, making Rose mentally retract her earlier statement of associating Hame with the word '_Aw_' again. Because, with fangs came claws and Hame looked like the kind of kitty that knew how to use them.

"Can I ask a question? What year is it?" Rose asked, saving the Doctor from asking and looking embarrassed as he would have done so. I mean, a Time Lord, of _all the species in the universe_ asking about time itself? That would just ruin his reputation, wouldn't it?

Hame gave her an odd look, but shrugged it off as her being lightheaded from all the running and decided to play along. "The year is _five billion and fourteen_" She told them and slowed to a stop as they came to a camping sight-well, I say _camping_ sight, it was a miniature city! The only difference being that the buildings were just the size as normal houses, just a lot wider, to cover more space and take in more inhabitants. There had to be well over sixty buildings all under the same exact description, except for a twenty-five foot tower that had a countless amount of satellites welded on to its surface. But at the top there was a pole with an object that resembled a shower head (just a hell of a lot more complicated) that seemed to do nothing. Nothing at all, as far as Rose could see, but the Doctor had an idea and found ingenious and made him curious as to what inspired the design and idea.

"I have a question," The Doctor stated. "Why exactly where you, a young child, that close to such a lethal war? I just can't get my head around it." He pondered.

Hame smiled wistfully. "Thank you for asking!" She said, sincerely happy. "Well, since you seem new to these parts, I'll give you the entire explanation. You see, fourteen year old females are given the option to become part of the Sisterhood. I, like a large number of others, jumped at the chance to become trainee Novices. A job we have been given is to find and help the wounded on the outskirts and find and help runaways or rogues from the other side that want to help us!" She told them this with knowing smile as she held her head up high and straightened her posture; she both sounded and looked regal and proud.

"What? That's mad! Isn't there a chance-and a big one at that-you could be seen and killed?" Rose practically squeaked.

Hame chuckled. "No, of course not, and that is because we have _these_!" Hame pulled up her crystal white robes, which ended just before the tops of her ankles, sleeve to reveal a thick metal bracelet-watch contraption with an assortment of blinking lights on it and, if it were a watch, were the miniature clock would be situated was just a black circle. "And they turn us invisible, like _this_!" She pressed the black circle and just…Disappeared. Rose gasped and clapped happily and Hame giggled and became visible once again. "Impressed?" Hame asked, smirking friendly at Rose, who blushed lightly from embarrassment for more reasons than one. One being she was in the year _five_-fuh-reaking-_billion and fourteen _and the only thing that had surprised her was a contraption that turned a _literal cat girl_ invisible. She found it startling how only one part of that equation shocked and it was not the part that was expected.

Rose decided to just look excited at this information and technology (Mickeys computer geeky-ness must have begun to rub off on her) whereas The Doctors face fell, he dark fears being confirmed. It _was_ Novice Hame, just as a young pure-hearted teenager.

_Wait a minute!_ The Doctor decided his face must have paled as he did the math in his head. _No, it _can't _be…They…They can't be fighting _human_ can it? _The Doctor gulped as they reached the main building, the only way he deciphered that was because this building was startling white, whilst the others were a dull, yet not a depressing grey.

"Matron Casp will want to meet you." Hame told them. She held her bracelet to a scanner and the door unlocked, she held it open for them to walk in, and they saw no reason not to.

The hallway was dimly lit, most likely to save power, but they could see clearly enough.

After shutting the door, Hame took the lead once again and they passed well over twenty-three doors on each side until they got to the middle of the hallway and Hame had her bracelet scanned once again, only now she waited for permission to enter.

"Enter, young Sister." A kind aging voice called out from the inside of the room. Hame did as told.

When all three had enter and lined up, without realising it, in height order (the Doctor, Hame then Rose) the Matron stood, exuding a regal yet humble aura that both comforted those that deserved it yet showed who was in charge to those who felt any need to defy her. Rose straightened her posture as soon as the cat woman (_no pun intended. _Rose told herself in her thoughts._ Okay, maybe a little bit, he-he_) allowed her gaze to fall upon Rose. The Matron smiled at her warmly, the tips of her fangs visible, but not at all in a way that made Rose uneasy, which confused Rose somewhat.

She was finding this so normal. _That_ was what was beginning to freak her out.

Hame curtseyed in the Matrons direction, rose following her lead, wanting to make a good impression. The Doctor settled for a casual bow, which didn't seem that polite, well, better than _the gift of breath_, wasn't it? Well, he certainly thought so.

The Matron smiled as if she understood why the Doctor was as casual as he was.

"Great job, Hame, I am proud of you!" The Matron praised, Rose saw Hames' whiskers twitch and she decided that was the Alien Cat races version of a human blushing from being praised. "Where did they find you?"

Hame shuffled her feet. _Or would they be like cat paws? _Rose pondered. _Or would they be a mix of the two?_

"Well, Matron, I didn't find them as runaways… I don't think they're from these parts." Hame explained, making the Matron look confused. "Well, they came out of a spaceship; I think that's what it was anyway," Hame mumbled the last part, unsure. "But, they're not a part of the war, in that respect. But they appear to be human; my senses don't detect anything…_Alien_ about them. But, unfortunately, one of the sides took the spaceship hostage." Hame finished her explanation, trying to catch her breath after saying all of that in one breathe.

The Matron took this information in and hummed, "Interesting. Well, go get them fitted in armour and get them trained with the basics, we can't let them live in a warzone defenceless."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Are you telling us we are about to go into the army?" He said incredulously, not quite processing this information like the Matron had.

A spark came to life in the elder cat woman's eye. "Well, you landed in a _warzone—_" She trailed off, waiting for someone to tell her his name.

"Oh! Just call me the Doctor, my other title is just so long!" he smiled charmingly at her.

Matron Casp rolled her eyes. "—_Doctor_, and you and your young companion have become a part of this war and have also become a part of _our_ side! We need everyone we can get, for the minority of us are part of the Sisterhood, and we vowed never to harm another species unless… _special_ circumstances arise, which we hope they do not, but all of that means the Sisterhood is bound by the utmost ancient and divine laws of the Sisterhood to help those in need." Matron Casp explained. "But do not fret, the young girl will be trained to treat the wounded, should we find those in need near home territory…" She thought something over. "Say, _Doctor_ isn't just a title, by any chance?" she asked, somewhat hopeful.

The Doctor breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Oh no, I am a universally trained Doctor, which is why my title is so long, y'see," he smiled. "Why? Would you like to help out in the home territory?" The Doctor feigned a confused expression, but smirked lightly.

"Yes…That would be perfect; maybe you could share your expertise with my girls." Matron Casp said absentmindedly, thinking of way her young girls' mind could expand to treat a wider range of wounds in a shorter amount of time.

"Indeed I could, Matron. Now, may we be excused?" The Doctor asked.

"Hm? Yes, you may." Matron Casp agreed.

They bowed and curtseyed again and went towards the door. They had just reached it when Matron Casp called their attention.

"Hame, remember, they still need to be fitted for armour," the Matron reminded her, ignoring the looks of shock from the Doctor and Rose. "_Just in case_." She turned her gaze to the Doctor. "You can't hide or run from war, when-if-the time comes we'll need to be prepared."

The Doctor forgot formalities and came close to dragging Rose out of the room.

Rose looked at the man next to her, his expression had darkened. She didn't dare ask any questions, though. She shyly took his hand in hers, to reassure him nothing would happen to them and it worked. Or was that just a mask he put on for her?

The Doctor wanted to hurt Matron Casp. He knew she had only pure thoughts at this moment in time; they were just clouded by trying to keep her people safe. He knew that in this time, Matron Casp followed the laws of the Sisterhood; she didn't tweak them to suit her twisted ideas.

But she would.

_Soon_, as well.

On the way to the armoury a bubble began encasing the trio, a bubble filled with awkwardness, that is.

But, thankfully, it didn't stop Rose noticing a self-defence training centre (the door had been left open) where many males and females, cat-person and human runaways alike, were excelling at so many martial arts moves it was shocking. She tugged on the Doctors hand to get him to bring his ear to her ear so she could whisper:

"Okay, so basically, to recap: your time travelling spaceship crash-landed on a planet inhabited by _cat people_ is at war with the human race…And these cat people are nuns, nurse a _fuh-reaking ninjas_?" She asked, and then added as an afterthought. "Oh, and they can turn _invisible_! So they are cat-nuns-nurse-ninjas-that-can-turn-_freaking_-_invisible_!" She whispered, excited more than shocked.

The Doctor just chuckled and ruffled her hair with the hand she had been holding, but as soon as he put it back to his side, she grabbed it again, making him grin like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

He forgot all about his need to get her home so he could move on from Rose-_his Rose_-and the fact he needed to get her home so she could _become _his Rose.

He had her for now, and was going to cherish this time.

He would cherish his time with her, the futures' humans and the _cat-nuns-nurse-ninjas-that-can-turn-freaking-invisible_.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like my twist with Novice Hame and the Sisterhood? I did, if I say so myself! What did you think of this chapter, was it worth the wait?**_

_**Peace, Nectar and Ambrosia.**_

**~_Ciára_**


End file.
